BW107: Lost at the League!
is the 8th episode of Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond. Synopsis As Ash, Cameron, Virgil and Stephan advance to the next round, they celebrate their victory. But what follows is that not only does Axew get lost but Oshawott cases another food-related incident. How can the gang solve two problems at once? Episode Plot Ash's Scraggy uses High Jump Kick on a Darumaka. Darumaka is hit and stands up, but Scraggy leers it and defeats it with Headbutt, making Ash win the round. Stephan's Sawk defeats an opponent's Gurdurr, Cameron's Ferrothorn defeats an opponent's Amoonguss and Virgil's Glaceon defeats an opponent's Reuniclus, making also these three trainers moving to next round. Bianca, Iris and Cilan are pleased all of them have managed to advance to next stage. The screen displays the next battles and Ash will have to battle Stephan tomorrow. Iris and Cilan feel as Ash and Stephan know each other well, they will have hard time deciding which Pokémon to use. Suddenly, Bianca screams, for she is not for the sale at one of the shops. Iris reminds her they are Vertress City, home of Unova League. Cilan replies some shops around Unova make stands here to promote their business. Bianca runs off to get the ice cream, the Casteliacone. Cilan and Iris decide to go too, while Axew notices a balloon floating. Ash and Stephan wish each other luck before tomorrow's battle. Cameron approaches them, wanting to find the best spot for the event. Ash and Stephan are confused, so Cameron clarifies tonight there will be fireworks. He runs off and Ash plans to see fireworks as well, while Stephan leaves to ponder about the strategy for tomorrow. Cilan and Iris approach Ash and Pikachu notices Axew is gone. Axew chases after the balloon. However, he does not see it anymore and realizes he has been lost in the crowd. He hears a bunch of people cheering for a trainer, Russet, who ranked well in the Unova League. Axew approaches them and a woman decorates Axew with nice clothes to celebrate as well. The group takes off, along with Axew. The heroes rush in and don't see Axew, while Virgil approaches them. The group rushes off, leaving Axew dazed. He comes to a counter, where a man gives him a Soda Pop to drink. A Garbodor passes by and a lady gives him some apples to eat. Garbodor walks back to its friends, a bunch of Trubbish, sharing the apples with them. The heroes check the camera footage. Cilan feels it is a mystery, but Iris shushes him and sees a group of people took Axew to the center of the town. As Bianca enjoys the Castelia Cone, she notices Axew. However, he is taken by the group, making Bianca very confused about this matter. Cameron and Riolu made the tent to watch fireworks. However, the group of people rush off and tromp their tent by accident. As the heroes look for Axew, Bianca runs and bumps into Ash, causing him to fall into a fountain. Bianca apologizes, but points out where she saw Axew and gives her Cone to Virgil's Eevee. Iris sends Emolga and Ash sends Scraggy, even Oshawott comes out to find Axew. Axew is with the group of people and is given some food. However, seeing a trainer with Lillipup, Axew misses Iris. While Pikachu and Scraggy ask Stoutland if it saw Axew, Oshawott goes into an alley. The Trubbish from before hide and Oshawott takes their apples. Fortunately, Emolga found Swoobat, who saw Axew. Oshawott has eaten the apples and runs off with his friends. The woman notices Axew is gone, who went into a forest. Garbodor returns to Trubbish with some balloons, but sees their food has been eaten. After being told who ate the food, Garbodor yells out. The heroes find Cameron, who set up the tent with Axew's hat. Iris jumps and takes the hat. Cameron points the path where Axew went, then yells out in despair how everyone ruins his tent. Axew sits, wanting to return to Iris. Suddenly, he sees Pikachu, Emolga, Oshawott and Scraggy and hugs them. However, Garbodor and Trubbish come to them, ready for battle. As Virgil and Bianca walk, they find a lady, who does not see Trubbish nor Garbodor. She reports Oshawott came with Pikachu and Emolga and ate the apples. Garbodor chases the Pokémon and uses Gunk Shot, followed with Acid Spray. The Pokémon run to the cliff and are cornered. The heroes notice Axew dropped the ribbon and hear the Pokémon being attacked. Pikachu asks Garbodor what went wrong. Garbodor replies Oshawott ate all their apples, making Oshawott shocked. Emolga and Pikachu, however, aren't surprised by Oshawott one bit. Oshawott apologizes, but Garbodor uses Gunk Shot. Oshawott blocks the attack using his scalchop, but is hit by Trubbish's Sludge Bomb. The heroes arrive, only to see their Pokémon being blown off by Garbodor's Acid Spray. Fortunately, Virgil has his Espeon use Psychic, bringing the Pokémon back to the cliff. Virgil explains Oshawott ate Garbodor's and Trubbish's apples. Ash comes and protects the Pokémon, but explains he and Oshawott feel bad this has happened. Garbodor uses Gunk Shot, but Virgil sends Umbreon to use Shadow Ball, stopping the attack. Virgil uses the Soothe Bell, calming Garbodor and Trubbish down. For redemption, the heroes give Garbodor and Trubbish more food to eat. Oshawott goes to eat, but is scolded by Pikachu. The fireworks are blown away as everyone watches. The heroes move to the lake, where the woman of the group sees Axew has a trainer that takes care of him. Iris tells Axew not to get separated, considering they are lucky it turned out well today. During the night, Ash contacts Prof. Juniper, who reminds him it is the third round, meaning a 3-on-3 battle. She lets Ash know she can send any of his Pokémon to him. Next day, Ash and Stephan face each other at the League. Stephan sends Liepard. Ash is surprised Stephan has Liepard and goes to send out his Pokémon. Debuts Character *Russet *Okura Pokémon Stephan's Liepard Move Acid Spray Item Soda Pop Gallery Scraggy leers Darumaka BW107 2.jpg Ash will face Stephan BW107 3.jpg Bianca's goal is to obtain the Castelia Cone BW107 4.jpg Axew is dressed for party BW107 5.jpg Garbodor obtains some apples BW107 6.jpg Garbodor shares the apples with Trubbish BW107 7.jpg Axew is taken away BW107 8.jpg Cameron and Riolu set up the tent BW107 9.jpg Ash is tackled into the fountain BW107 10.jpg Virgil's Eevee adores the ice cream BW107 11.jpg Oshawott eats the apples BW107 12.jpg Garbodor returns with balloons BW107 13.jpg Iris destroys the tent to obtain Axew's hat BW107 14.jpg Cameron is crushed his tent is messed up again BW107 15.jpg Axew found his friends BW107 16.jpg The Pokémon are attacked by Gunk Shot BW107 17.jpg Emolga and Pikachu are not surprised Oshawott is the suspect BW107 18.jpg Pikachu scolds Oshwott at his attempt to take the food BW107 19.jpg The fireworks are blown off }} Category:Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Axew Category:Pokémon League Episodes Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes animated by Kunihiko Natsume